Time with you
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: There will come a time where my eyes will close forever and I will never be able to see him ever again. Until then, I love you Giotto. GIOTTOXOC chardeath & reincarnation


Kind of fast paced... I was just in the mood to write something sad like this... I didn't really know how to end it... Hope the ending is alright.

...

Hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn in any way shape of form.**

_

* * *

There'll come a day when I can't look at him with my own power. I'll fall listless and immobile. I won't be able to speak to him properly or even at all. Soon, my eyes will close forever, and I'll be unable to hear his voice as he speaks to me softly. I won't even get to tell him goodbye. _

"Lia!"

A woman with long brown hair turned around in her wheelchair.

"Ah, Giotto," She greeted with a smile. "Welcome back."

He smiled as his golden eyes softened at the sight of her. "I'm back, Rosalia. Dinner's ready by the way."

He walked over and embraced her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He then took her wheelchair's handles and wheeled her out of the room.

"How was your day?" Rosalia asked, smiling up at him as he wheeled her down the hall.

"The usual," Giotto replied. "How about you?"

"Same," She replied, lowering her head to look at the direction they were going.

"Did G. act nicely?" He asked.

"Of course," Rosalia laughed softly. Giotto smiled at the sound. "Especially when it's for his dear Primo."

Giotto pursed his lips at her teasing. "Very funny."

"Oh you know it's true," She said. Giotto shrugged and wheeled her into the dining room where the rest of the guardians were already seated and waiting.

"Hello, Rosalia," Ugestu said with a smile.

"Hey," Lampou greeted.

"Hn," Alaude leaned back in his seat.

"Ciao," G. said.

"EXTREME hello," Knuckle said grinning.

"Hello," Spade said smiling.

"Hello," Rosalia said with a smile as well.

"No greeting to me?" Giotto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A-ah!" G. nearly fell off his chair. "Hello Primo!"

"I was only joking," Giotto laughed as he wheeled Rosalia to one side of the long table and he said on the other.

The chefs set the food down in front of everyone and bowed, taking their leave. Everyone began eating. That is, before Giotto spoke.

"Alaude," He said. Said cloud guardian set down his fork and looked at his boss.

"What is it?" He asked not liking that his meal was interrupted, though he was used to it at this time.

"Tomorrow, you'll be taking care of Rosalia," Giotto said. Alaude's eyes narrowed before nodding.

"Understood," He said before going back to eating.

"Sorry for being a bother!" Rosalia squeaked.

"It's perfectly alright," G. said. "You're no bother."

"Smooth…"Lampou let out a low whistle and then a glare from G. made him choke on his food and grab a glass of water, accidently splashing Spade with some water. Said mist guardian's eye twitched.

"Ahaha. Lampou, exactly what was that?" Spade asked with a dark smile. Lampou paled.

"Oh snap."

"RUN TO THE EXTREME, LAMPOU!"

:)

"Um… Alaude, would it be okay to go to the balcony?" Rosalia asked looking at the guardian across the room, seated in a chair reading a book. He raised his head, grunted, and set his book down.

"Yeah," He said, wheeling her to the balcony. He opened the windows and wheeled her onto the platform. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

Rosalia closed her eyes as she felt a light breeze kiss her cheeks and the sun's warm ray embracing her.

"… Alaude…"

The two were quiet for a moment.

"What is it?"

"You know…," She began. "There'll be a time where I won't be able to move or speak…"

"…" Alaude shifted his gaze, a frown on his lips.

"When that time comes," She said sadly.

"You should stop it with such weak thoughts," Alaude said, closing his eyes.

"Eh?" Rosalia looked at him confusedly.

"Thoughts like that make you weak. If this were coming from the Primo, he'd tell you… _Stop thinking such thoughts of the future, do what you can do in the present than think of the worst to come._"

Rosalia smiled sadly and a few tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"You're right… Sorry for asking such a stupid question." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed. Alaude watched her for a moment before looking away.

...

Rosalia sat silently in the room that she had Giotto shared. She glanced down at her left hand. She smiled softly as she saw the ring that shone modestly on her ring finger. She brought the ring to her lips as she recalled her happy memories.

Giotto had proposed to her despite the fact that she had such a terrible disease, an incurable one. They had known each other for years, and he looked over her disability to who she really was on the inside. He promised her that they'd be together forever. Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory.

_Stop thinking such thoughts of the future, do what you can do in the present than think of the worst to come._

Rosalia froze and then smiled. Alaude seemed to know Giotto well… all the guardians did. She wiped away her tears and then a bright smile made its way to her lips. Yes. She would do her best in the present… She held her hands to her heart. As long as this heart keeps beating, she'll do her best.

:(

Giotto leaned against the door outside of the bedroom. His expression was unreadable as his eyes slid closed. _Rosalia…_

He knew her inside and out. He could hear her sniffles from earlier. He knew exactly what she was feeling and why. Was being with him painful because of what her disease was going to develop to be like? Alaude had informed him earlier… _Treasure the time you have left with her, Primo._

Rosalia managed to bring out the good side of all his guardians. They accepted her. Everyone worried for her and all the guardians told him that she was acting reluctant and hesitant as the days went on. The thought of her dying with regret made his heart ache. The thought of just her dying could just lock him away forever. He frowned and clenched his hand into a fist.

_I love you, Giotto._

His grip loosened as he gazed at the painting across the hall. His gaze softened as he remembered the day she handed him the painting on his birthday. It was a portrait of him, it looked exactly like him. She had given it to him along with a kiss on the lips. It was truly a special birthday to him. He heard her sniffles die down and then he slowly turned around and knocked on the door.

"Rosalia," He said softly. He opened the door slowly and it revealed her smiling brightly at him, which surprised him.

"Giotto," She greeted. A smile etched onto his face. He walked over and hugged her tightly. Rosalia blinked. She then closed her eyes and raised her arms to wrap around her husband.

...

Rosalia had a blank expression on her face as she stared at the window.

"It's a lovely view, isn't it?" Ugetsu asked. Rosalia slowly turned her head and nodded.

"…Un(Yes)….,"She managed to get out. Ugetsu smiled sadly. Rosalia had almost lost all her ability to speak and her ability to move was decreasing. At this rate…

"Ugetsu, Lia," Giotto said.

"Boss," Ugetsu said with a smile. Rosalia used a lot of strength, but she managed to smile. Giotto smiled softly and crouched down. The two men nodded at each other as the rain guardian took his leave, leaving Giotto and Rosalia.

"It's a beautiful view," Giotto said, turning is head to look out the window. Rosalia, once again, slowly nodded. Giotto smiled sadly but then was once again surprised as she smiled. "Rosalia, I love you."

The two shared a kiss.

...

"ROSALIA!" Giotto stormed into the room and ran to the bedside.

"Boss," Knuckle murmured sadly. Lampou looked away. Spade frowned. Ugetsu shook his head with a frown. G. stood there grimly. Alaude closed his eyes and frowned.

"Rosalia," Giotto repeated. She was incredibly pale and her chest was wavering at she drew in a weak and shaky breath. She smiled sadly at him and for once, he found tear stinging his eyes. "Rosalia…."

_Giotto._ She managed to mouth shakily with her lips. _I… love you._

"Rosalia… I love you too," He said, holding her hand gently, yet firmly. "I love you."

She managed to smile one last time before her hand went lip and her eyes closed.

"Rosalia…"

All the guardians looked away sadly.

"Rosalia…"

"Boss…," G. whispered quietly.

"Rosalia…" Giotto's tears fell onto her hand. The guardians left the room, grief was evident.

Giotto wept at her bedside, not leaving the room for hours. _Rosalia, I love you…_

_...  
_

It's year 2010. There's a man with beautiful blonde hair and warm honey eyes, the boss of a large company. He's married to his lovely wife.

"Mommy!" A child called as she ran across the hall to her mother.

"She just couldn't resist wanting to see you," A Japanese man with a sheepish smile. A man with red hair beside him grunted. He had a tattoo on his right cheek.

"Loud," A man with pale-blonde-like-green hair grunted.

"Sorry Alaude," The blonde man said with a smile.

"He's just uptight, Giotto," The redhead muttered.

"Aha," Giotto laughed.

"Daddy!" The little child clung to her father's legs.

"So you like daddy more than mommy?" His wife asked. The child looked terrified at the thought and shook her head.

"I love both mommy and daddy!"

"Rosalia, you're scaring the kid by saying that," Giotto said with a frown. Rosalia smiled at her husband and then picked up their child.

"Both mommy and daddy love Mirabella very much," Rosalia said with a loving smile. Mirabella grinned and Giotto chuckled.

"Of course."

"I love you."


End file.
